


Chalice

by things_keep_happening



Series: Painting from Fandom to Fandom [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_keep_happening/pseuds/things_keep_happening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a painting of Spike in game-face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalice

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you remember the time when vampires were cool?
> 
> I don´t.
> 
> Damn my generation!


End file.
